


Lucky and the Lucky Men

by mischiefmaker15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Be Nice to Clint Barton, Clint Shouldn't Be Allowed To Name Things, Domestic Fluff, M/M, in a happy world, pizza dog - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmaker15/pseuds/mischiefmaker15
Summary: Bucky's bedroom door opens. It's probably Clint.





	Lucky and the Lucky Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jato/gifts).



The door clicked opened quietly, and despite already knowing exactly who it was, the man in the bed jumped at the sudden noise and slid his hand underneath the pillow and down the back of the headboard, where a ridiculous array of knives were pinned, hilt up. He grasped Knife So Long in his solid metal hand in the seconds it took the door to actually open. The figure entering the door didn’t even flinch at the sight of the knife in Bucky’s hand. “I’m glad you didn’t grab Knife Against Humanity this time, babe, “ he said with a quirk of his lips. The knife had been named from the time when Bucky had thrown it at an intruder - that time, Lucky - and it impaled the wall.  
Bucky only flinched a little, but easily settled back down in the bed and put Knife So Long back in its sheath. He watched the Clint close the door with attentive eyes, though he knew Clint would close it securely. Against his side, finally alerted by Bucky’s movement and Clint’s voice, Lucky lifted his head from Bucky’s turned hip and panted, tongue lolling as his happiness of seeing his humans. Clint grumbled about ‘dog hair on the bed’ but neither Bucky nor said dog paid him any mind, just waited patiently for the new arrival to get in the dog-haired-covered bed already. After a couple seconds Bucky found his patience ended, however, and left the warm spot to get up. Lucky fell into the spot, rolling on his back with a doggish grin.  
  
Clint hadn’t gotten much farther past the bed than the chair at its end, leaning against it as he watched Bucky get up. He smiled wearily but made no impression of moving. Bucky frowned and started helping Clint out of his Avengers uniform; the shirt caught the blond by his head and he sputtered as Bucky yanked it off. “You’re lucky I don’t wear glasses,” he grumbled, letting the top fall to the ground. Bucky grabbed the clean sleep clothes he’d laid out earlier in the day for Clint’s return, his hand also bringing the first aid kit he’d stashed there, out of sight. This was the point of the chair at the end of the bend, and Bucky didn’t speak as he guided Clint down to sit in it, putting the clean clothes on the bed and opening the kit. Clint wasn’t in half as bad a shape as he usually came home in, and all Bucky did was put some antiseptic on a rib scratch, soothing a small band-aid on after. “At least you didn’t buy the Hello Kitty ones,” Clint mumbled, his head pillowed in his arms on the chair top. He didn’t really understand Bucky’s obsession with keeping even the smallest wound clean. Bucky didn’t explain it and Steve just laughed at him when he asked; eventually, he gathered it had something to do with their childhood. He let Bucky do whatever made him feel better, though he never said he wouldn’t bitch about it.  
  
“If you bitch about those again I’m going to buy the stupid little Merida ones,” Bucky snarked back, picking up the sleep shirt and laying it over Clint’s head while it was still down.  
“Mature,” the blond replied with a rude gesture, but Bucky only smiled and packed up the kit. Clint had the new shirt on and the pants half off by the time Bucky had put the kit back up in the kitchen - there wouldn’t be any missions for a while. Lucky jumped up from the bed and ran into the kitchen before Bucky could close the door, and he sighed. He’d have to get up to let the dog back in the room before they went to bed, but it was only a mild irritation. Clint had escaped the confines of the uniform just as the door closed, and slipping on the loose pants was quick. Bucky followed Clint with his eyes as the archer marched to his side of the bed and flopped down on it face-first, yawning. “Get in the bed properly or I’ll let the mutt lay on you,” Bucky threatened, and grinned again at Clint’s rude gesture. Lucky padded at the door behind Bucky and he turned to let the dog in, although Lucky ran for his dog bed instead of the human bed. “The real love of my life,” Clint said of the dog that didn’t lay on top of him.  
Bucky snorted. A yawn cracked his jaw open and he slumped over into the bed, pretending to ignore Clint as he settled under the already-warm covers and turned away from him. “Baaaaaaaaaaaaaabe,” Clint whined, hiding his grin as he crawled up behind Bucky and laid his head on his shoulder. “Love of my life? Apple of my eye? Baerrito? Hamburgler? Mr Muscles?” the corny nicknames had Bucky groaning as he turned to cover Clint’s mouth, shifting them both so they laid back-to-front. “Go to sleep you menace,” he groused at Clint, already half-asleep with Clint’s comforting weight in his arms. He had done a lot in the apartment that day; cleaned, vacuumed, done the laundry, and even fed the mutt. Clint wasn’t due back to HQ until the next morning, and he’d gotten a promise not to be sent out of the country for the next week. Some of the others were having some little shindig at the Tower later that week - Bucky, more than half asleep now - thought it might be Rhodey’s birthday. It would be a good week, he decided, ignoring the ever-present threats in his mind, and the relative safety of Knife So Long, Knife Against Humanity, and The Steak Knife. Clint was already snoring in Bucky’s ear, and he himself slid into sleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Knife So Long - a very long knife  
> Knife Against Humanity - won by Bucky in a game of Cards Against Humanity, has probably been used to kill people  
> The Steak Knife - a very nice tactical 12'' knife that just looks like a big-ass steak knife.


End file.
